


four times the charm

by ssyou



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends with benefit, Lots of Innuendo, M/M, canon compliance, minor Im Changkyun/Chae Hyungwon, showki rise, the times they d i d it, theres sick changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: Kihyun’s eyes were crinkling and his hushed laughter was ringing in Hyunwoo’s ears.Or, that friends with benefit cliche fic we've never had enough.





	four times the charm

The first time they did it, Changkyun was sick.

They were somewhere in USA, having their world tour, when fatigue finally catched up to their youngest member. Kihyun had been thinking about it; Changkyun had too much burdens, too many things placed on his shoulder, too many responsibilities all of them relied on him as the translator, the interpreter, the Kpop genre spokerspon and it made Kihyun feel he was reduced back to before they all debuted.

He wasn’t good enough, was he.

Changkyun’s coughs that day resounded loud in the small airport longue room, mask on his face with his head leaning on Minhyuk’s arm. Hyunwoo’s hand that clasp Kihyun's was big and warm and supposed to be comforting, but Kihyun’s mind was too focused on the knit between Changkyun’s eyes and how he curled his body beside their member, breathes erratic no matter how hard the youngest tried to hide it.

There was a squeeze on his closed palm, beneath the plastic table, away from prying eyes.

“We’ll bring him to the doctor as soon as we arrive,” Hyunwoo softly whispered as stroked his thumb on Kihyun’s knuckles. The other just nodded and sighed.

At that moment, Changkyun rustled and coughed again, this time louder than the previous, making Kihyun spent no time to sit up and approach their youngest member with concern too apparent in his eyes, letting go of Hyunwoo’s hand on the way. From the way the brunet walked, Hyunwoo could see the tense shoulder and tight clasp palm. He was kinda afraid the smaller guy would break the water bottle he brought for their youngest.

Kihyun took Changkyun from Minhyuk’s arm, told the boy to drink the water and slept horizontally with his head on his lap, which he did. For the rest of the time until they were announced to board the airplane, Kihyun’s fingers never left Changkyun’s hair, stroking and caressing, not too hard, just the right amount of careful as not to bring more headache to the younger’s throbbing head. The frown on Kihyun’s forehead was ever present. Hyunwoo knew that feeling. Useless, helpess, no mercy all over.

And that was why the night after the concert Kihyun knocked on his hotel room, wearing blue navy pajamas which were soon discarded even before they got to the bed. Hyunwoo gave and took all that he could from Kihyun, whose eyes were feral and dark and his small, small hands went pliant under Hyunwoo’s grasp. His usual soft and sweet voice became poisonous honey, alluring him to dive in deeper and faster, replacing that feeling of hatred of oneself with lust and white noise and two men’s needs to be _good enough_.

The next morning both said nothing. Kihyun wore his clothes back and nodded at Hyunwoo before he made his way to the bathroom, the later’s eyes roaming around the bite marks on the younger’s pale skin.

Kihyun didn’t lock the door.

And there went the second time they did it.

 

-

 

The third time, everyone was healthy. It was a merry occasion where they just finished their concert, again, this time in Korea, and the adrenaline from the performance was still high, blood rushing as he felt every cell of his body _vibrated_ , hands didn’t stop trembling even after they went backstage.

They did some quick session in the janitor’s room, Kihyun’s eyes were crinkling and his hushed laughter was ringing in Hyunwoo’s ears. He stared at Hyunwoo’s equally glazed eyes with small smile on his face which turned into a surprised hitch as the older engulfed himself in Kihyun’s warmth. The sweat ran down the younger’s temple, but instead of wiped it clean Hyunwoo locked his lips on Kihyun’s ones because they were closer and more reachable.

“Stars are dancing in your eyes, do you know that?” Kihyun told him between the gasps, making Hyunwoo tightened his grip on the main vocal’s waist and bite his lips once again.

It was not after they got back to their dorm, after he showered and lied under the comfort of his bed and blanket that Hyunwoo realized they just had their first and second kiss.

 

-

 

The fourth time Hyunwoo and Kihyun wanted it to happen, it got postponed.

Kihyun had been one bundle of too much confidence and too much a show off, baring his newly acquired abs for everyone to see while Hyunwoo was standing right _there_ in front of everyone. It was a sign, really, that the younger knew the sight of his bare stomach wouldn’t leave the older’s mind even after hours it had happened. And such a long time it was, when he opened Kihyun’s door and found his lo- friend was with another friend on the bed.

Hyunwoo’s heart would have swelled up in jealousy though, if it wasn’t for dark tuft of hair and perfect, beautiful acne scars on the other person’s cheek that made his eyes softened immediately. Kihyun glanced sideway to see who was coming, arms and his whole body still accommodated a sleeping Changkyun whose fingers gripped the fabric of Kihyun’s hoodie near the neck sleeve like his life was depended on it.

“Ssshh,” the brunet looked at Hyunwoo murderously when he almost hit the drawers.

The thing was, Hyunwoo would immediately leave them alone if not for the tear stain he saw on the youngest’s face. He moved to the other side of the bed with the youngest’s back facing him and he could see Kihyun clearly. The other’s pale skin and his sharp collarbone peeking out from his hoodie.

“What’s wrong?”

Kihyun sighed.

“Fighting with Hyungwon,”

Hyunwoo crunched his eyebrows, half staring at Kihyun’s glistening feature by the lamp light above their heads and half glancing at Changkyun’s faint bite marks on the back of his neck. Kihyun tightened his grip on the youngest’s waist when the boy slightly jerked, hands going up and down his back in soothing motion Hyunwoo knew only Changkyun had that privilege.

It was a get out of my room order from Kihyun, added with the smaller guy’s sorry expression and slight hint of disappointment as Hyunwoo felt the other stared at his bare arms and sleeveless tank top.

“Go to sleep then. I’ll talk to Hyungwon.”

As Kihyun nodded, Hyunwoo wondered if they might someday come down to it, to messily and forcefully admit to themselves that there was this thing worth fighting over, that there was a ‘thing’ to ever begin with.

 

-

 

The actual fourth time, Kihyun kissed him first.

He stood on tiptoes and pulled down Hyunwoo’s head with his hand so surprisingly Hyunwo feared for his life first than realizing he was being _kissed_ _by Yoo Kihyun_.

They were alone in the dorm, at least for the next 4 hours until dinner time. Hyunwoo dragged Kihyun to the younger guy’s bedroom (the closest, the most convenient one) as fast as he could, intending to discard the other’s clothes quickly because _it has been a long time, dammit_.

Hyunwoo felt like he lost his sanity. Kihyun was spread out in front of him like he was meant to be like that. The sharp eyebrows, the high cheekbone and the confident smirk on his lips they were all meant for Hyunwoo, _and Hyunwoo only_ , the lithe figure and soft and hard angles were all Hyunwoo’s to touch and see and he wanted Kihyun to know that and feel that too.

“The best body among idols, huh?” Kihyun put his hand right above his beating chest, sending electric shock throughout Hyunwoo’s whole being.

“While it’s admirable, let’s just show off this-,“ he motioned the upper half of Hyunwoo’s body with his finger, “strictly on the stage, what do you think?”

Hyunwoo could feel his eyes making that slit line like a teddy bear he heard so often by the way Kihyun reacted, soft flush on his cheeks as his ears getting red betraying his stubborn look.

“Yes, of course,”

Then he led Kihyun’s hand downward, leaving hot trails and sending warmth from the tip of his fingers.

“Hey,” he looked at Hyunwoo, blinking too much, careful glint in his eyes and Hyunwoo stopped what he was doing right then and there.

“What?”

Kihyun tried to let out a smile, fingers carding through Hyunwoo’s short hair making him hold the urge to close his eyes and purr.

“Dance practice tomorrow, remember?”

Ah, right.

The immediate laugh that came out of Kihyun would sound so funny if not for the unfortunate situation. Hyunwoo hide his pout, truly knew that the comeback was always the important one. He sighed and back to look at Kihyun fondly, then started to sit up before Kihyun pulled him back down again.

To say Hyunwoo surprise was an understatement. Seriously Kihyun wouldn’t tease himself to death, would he?

“We still have three and half hours left until the kids get back home,” he smiled at Hyunwoo with eyes more than lips. “We can just, you know, spend it like this,” he hugged Hyunwoo’s neck and put his lips on the older’s, a ghost touch that lingered for a second before he took and bit Hyunwoo’s lower lip playfully, fingers carding through his hair again with his free hand touching the side of Hyunwoo’s neck, red and sensitive and-

When they parted, Kihyun avoided his gaze eventhough his fingers were still playing with the baby hair on his neck.

Hyunwoo wanted to cry.

“Yes,” he kissed Kihyun once, twice, three times.

 

“Yes, we can do that,”

 

-

 

So maybe the fourth time got postponed for the second time, but it was okay.

They still had many times to come.

To fight, and figure out whether this thing between them could be called a ‘thing’.

For now, Hyunwoo was more than content to _kiss_ _Kihyun’s lips_ as many times as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Showki is really maddening.   
> Gotta check this later.   
> For now let me hide under my safety blanket....


End file.
